Monster In Law
by merder4everandever
Summary: After Meredith finally said yes to Derek, she couldn't stop planning their wedding! But, when Derek's mother shows up to meet his fiance, EVERYTHING changes. Bounderies are crossed, sides are chosen, and doubts arise. Can merder make it?MERDER FIC!ch25 up
1. What a shame

**A/N: I know, I know, I already have a story that I am not finsihed with yet, but I had to write this one! It's been on my mind ALL DAY! Hope you like it!! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!**

* * *

"Okay so lilies or roses?" Meredith stared at the bright colored flowers as she flipped through a "We know Weddings" magazine. Every since she said YES to Derek she couldn't stop smiling and planning the wedding! Meredith wanted a HUGE wedding, and she was pulling out ALL the stops.

Derek groaned. "Ugh! Mer, I really don't feel like doing this!"

"Come on! This is our wedding! Don't you want to be apart of it?"

"Weddings have never really been my forte."

Meredith rolled her eyes at her soon-to-be-husband. "Look, your mom is flying in tomorrow and I want her to see that we are serious about this! Please, for me?" Meredith gave Derek the puppy-dog face.

Derek sighed. How could he say no? "Fine!"

Meredith flashed a big smile. "Okay, so lilies or roses?"

"Lilies, roses are over-rated."

Meredith nodded then jotted a quick note in her wedding planning book. "Okay, Vanilla frosting or Chocolate?"

Derek was about to answer when they heard a knock at the door.

Meredith jumped out of her seat and ran to answer it.

"Hey Iz!"

"Hey Mer!"

Izzie leaned in and gave her best friend a huge hug. She was so glad Meredith FINALLY said yes to Derek.

"So how is the planning going?"

"Great! Derek was just about to answer whether he wanted vanilla or chocolate frosting."

"Do Vanilla, chocolate has more calories"

Meredith smiled. Izzie always knew the right choice when it came to cakes. "Iz, I was wondering, will you bake the cake for us?"

Izzie's eyes lit up. "OF COURSE, OH MY GOODNESS I HAVE THE BEST IDEA! I WAS THINKING…"

Izzie was interrupted by another knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Derek got up from his seat and answered the door.

"MOM?!"

"Sweetie pie! Oh my goodness I haven't seen you forever! You look so handsome my little boy!" Derek's mom leaned in and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on his cheek, leaving a bright red lipstick stain near his ear.

Meredith and Izzie looked on, in awe at how young his mother looked!

Izzie couldn't stop staring at her dolce and cabana shoes, her fendi purse, and her long fur coat. "Wow, she must be rich!"

Meredith was shocked. Derek's mom did look rather wealthy. She couldn't help but wonder if Derek always had this much money!

"Uhm, I'll be right back Iz, I better introduce myself."

Izzie smiled at her best friend, than disappeared into the kitchen.

Meredith walked up to Derek and his mom, a little intimidated by how great his mother looked.

"Hey Mrs. Shepherd, I'm Meredith."

The smile on Derek's mother's face quickly disappeared. She looked Meredith up and down then cleared her throat. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You too…" Meredith could tell his mother didn't like her one bit! Meredith bit down on her lower lip, then rocked back and fourth on her heels, trying to think of something else to say.

Derek gave his mother a look. He knew she was still stuck on Addison, but he wanted her to let go. He wanted her to accept Meredith.

"So, Mom you're here a day early."

Derek's mom quickly switched her gaze from Meredith to her son. "Well yes, I wanted to surprise you! And Meredith, darling, please call me Carol."

Meredith forced a smile and nodded.

Carol shuffled her feet on the rug then twirled around, showing off her lovely fur coat. "Well the house looks…interesting."

Meredith looked at Carol a bit confused. "Well it was my mothers."

"She passed?"

"Yeah, about a year ago."

"OH, poor baby!" Carol gave her a sincere smile then immediately went into the kitchen.

Derek touched Meredith's arm reassuring her things will be okay. Meredith shot a quick smile at Derek then followed Carol into the kitchen.

* * *

Carol walked around the kitchen, staring intently at Izzie. Izzie felt her gaze and slowly looked up from the wedding magazine.

"Oh, I'm sorry child, it's just, you are so beautiful."

Izzie smiled sheepishly. "Thank you."

"I'm Carol, Derek's mother." Carol held out her hand and Izzie shook it.

"I'm Izzie Stevens, Meredith's friend."

Carol nodded. "So, have you and my son ever dated?"

Derek looked up at his mom.

"Mom!"

Izzie was a bit shocked at the question. "Excuse me?"

"You and Derek, you seem like his type."

Meredith turned to Derek, who just put his hands on his head and gave Meredith a "I have no clue what she is talking about" look.

Izzie laughed nervously. "Oh, no, Derek and I have never dated."

Carol coked her left eyebrow. "Shame, what a shame…"


	2. Drama, drama, drama

Meredith dragged Derek outside.

"YOU'RE MOTHER HATES ME!"

"No she doesn't, she's just having a hard time adjusting…"

"YEAH RIGHT! MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE MARRYING IZZIE! SHE SEEMS TO _LOVE_ HER!!!"

"Meredith, shh, calm down!"

"NO! She…ughhh!!!"

Meredith runs into the corner of the yard and starts screaming. Derek stuffs his hands into his pockets and lets Meredith have her moment. After she's done, she walks over to Derek.

"You okay Mer?"

Meredith smoothes out her hair, "Yeah I'm okay."

Derek smiles at her then takes her hand. "Don't worry, we will get married, and not even my mother can stop that."

Meredith smiles than leans in and kisses Derek.

* * *

Izzie is leaning against the counter talking to Carol uncomfortably.

"So, Izzie, you're a doctor too?"

"Uhm, yeah with Meredith..."

"How lovely!"

"Yeah, the works hard but I love it."

Carol smiles then takes Izzie's hand. "You have extremely smooth hands, what do you use?"

"Moisturizer?"

Carol laughs. "You're funny! I mean what _kind_ of moisturizer?"

"Oh I don't know some Swedish kind."

"Ah, well it's working for you!" Carol winks at Izzie.

Izzie laughs nervously then looks at her watch. "Oh would you look at the time! I'm so sorry Carol; I have to uhm…buy something! Yeah, that's right, okay well bye!"

Izzie grabs her purse and hurries out of the house, Carol runs after her.

"Oh IZZIE!"

Izzie stops then slowly turns around with a smile glued to her face.

"Yes, Carol?"

"Would you like to join Derek, Meredith, and I for dinner? I'm sure they wouldn't mind, and I would _love_ to have you there!"

Izzie hesitates, "Oh I don't know…"

"Oh please! I insist!"

"You see Carol, I would love to come! It's just; I really think you should be spending that time meeting your future daughter-in-law…"

"We did meet! Please, join us!"

Izzie pauses, "Alright, I'll…join you three."

"Great! Then it's settled! I'll go talk to Derek, toodles!"

Carol waves goodbye to Izzie. Izzie waves back. After Carol runs inside, Izzie shakes her head and dials Meredith's number.

"Hello?"

"Meredith! Derek's mom is really freaking me out."

"Oh hi Carol," whispering to Izzie, "Speak of the devil, I got to go. Call me later!"

Izzie nods then hangs up the phone. "Drama, drama, drama…"

* * *

Carol walks into the kitchen after inviting Izzie. She sits down next to Derek and starts talking.

"That Izzie girl is a charm!"

Derek ignores her. He takes a sip of his water

"I invited her to dinner"

Derek spits out all of his water. Why in the world was his mother inviting Izzie Stevens?! She was supposed to be getting to know his fiancé, MEREDITH! _Not_ Izzie.

"Derek! You're supposed to keep your mouth _closed_ while you drink!

"Why would you do that mom?!"

"Because, she's Meredith's friend and I think Meredith would be more comfortable around me if a girl like Izzie was with her…isn't that right Meredith?"

"Uhm, I don't really mind Carol. Izzie doesn't have to be there."

"Oh, well I want her there! I want to get to know your friends Meredith!"

Meredith put on a fake smile. "Of course you do…"


	3. The plan

Meredith dials Cristina's number.

"Hello?"

"Cristina, oh my god I think I'm going to shoot myself, my future mother-in-law HATES me. But she _loves_ Izzie! In fact, she invited Izzie to _our_ dinner!

Cristina starts laughing. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously! Ugh, this women is gonna drive me off a cliff!"

"Calm down, calm down…hey I have a bright idea, why don't you have dinner at your house?"

"And why would I do that?"

"I can come. Izzie and Alex already live with you, and invite George too."

Meredith's face lights up. "You know, she said she wanted to meet my friends, I think this would be the _perfect _opportunity!"

"Oh yeah!"

Meredith smiles. "Way to go Cristina, gold star for you!"

"Thank you, thank you very much!"

"Okay, my house at 7?"

"Perfecto!"

"See you then!" Meredith hangs up the phone then smiles to herself.

* * *

Derek is talking with his mom.

"Okay mom, what are the rules?"

"No talking about Addison, Mark, Izzie, or any other person you used to date."

"Good. Now please mom, seriously, don't screw this up for me! I really love her."

"Mmhmm…"

"I'M SERIOUS!"

"And I believe you darling, it's just, she's nothing like Addison…"

"And that's why I love her!"

"Oh please! You were head over heels for Addison and look where you two ended up: DIVORCED!"

"That's not going to happen with Meredith and me!"

"And how do you know that?!"

"Cause unlike Addison, Meredith is not a cheater or a liar or a backstabber!"

Carol rolls her eyes. "Hunny please you need to get over that cheating thing. It was one night!"

"NO IT WASN'T! She stayed with Mark! And the only reason she came out to Seattle was because Mark cheated on _her_!"

Carol softens up. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry."

"No, I don't even care anymore! So just stop it! Stop making Meredith feel insecure, or I'm telling you right now…you'll regret it!"

Derek storms inside the house. Carol places her hands on her hips then takes her comb out of her purse and starts fixing her hair.

* * *

Meredith is running down the stairs when she bumps into Derek.

"Hey, I talked to my mom, don't worry, she'll behave herself at dinner."

"Oh, there's no need to!"

Derek is confused. "Huh?"

"I'm having dinner here!"

"What?!"

"Oh, and I'm inviting Cristina, Alex, and George!"

"WHAT!?"

"Well, she said she wanted to meet my friends, so she should knock herself out!"

"Meredith…are you trying to get back at her?"

"GOD NO! I adore your mother, I just want her to meet some of my friendly…friends."

"Yeah right! I know you too well!"

"Look Derek, please, just let me do this!"

Derek hesitates. "No poisoning her, no dogs, and no spilling your drinks on her clothes."

Meredith rolls her eyes. "I know, I know…don't worry, this will be a night she will _never_ forget!"

* * *

Special thanks to JellyBelly12 who gave me the idea of inviting all the interns over for dinner. I absolutley LOVED that idea!! See?! Reviewing HELPS!!! So continue to review, review, review!!! Come on, us fanfic writers LIVE off of these!! Hehe! )


	4. Shockers and shooters

"Hey Cristina!"

Meredith let her friend inside her house.

"I brought booze…I figured we would need a lot of it!"

Meredith laughed then took the alcohol from her hands and set it on the table.

"Is anyone else here yet?" Cristina looked around the house.

"Nope, not even Carol."

"Was she okay with you having the dinner here?"

"Oh yeah! I didn't tell her you guys were coming, but I did tell her Izzie would be here. After I said she would be here she accepted like that!" Meredith snapped her fingers.

"What did Derek say?"

"He's a party pooper. He said no poising her…"

"DARN!"

"I know! Oh, and no dogs, and no spilling our drinks on her expensive clothes."

"Hmm, well we'll see. Maybe we can make a few exceptions…"

Meredith laughed then hit Cristina across the arm. "But seriously, she looks like she went on a 3 month shopping trip in Europe!"

"_That_ bad?!"

"Oh yeah!"

_Ding-Dong_. Meredith went to answer the door.

"Oh, hey George, hey Alex!"

"Hey, now tell me what is so important I had to skip my date for this?!"

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Shut up Alex, Meredith has a crisis."

Alex was suddenly intrigued. "Spill."

"Derek's mom hates her."

George started laughing. "No way!"

"Yep, it's true! My future mother-in-law wants to kill me! Oh, but the good thing is she loves Izzie!"

Alex took a chip from the table. "Who doesn't?"

Meredith, Cristina, and George all looked at Alex.

"What?! She's a fricken super model."

"Whatever Romeo, I can't have her hate me though!"

Cristina took her friends arms and looked her straight in the eye. "Hunny, don't sweat it! That's what we're here for!" Cristina patted Meredith on the head. "Now, who wants shooters?!"

"I would save those until she gets here."

"Ugh! I'm thirsty though!"

The 4 of them were startled when they heard a knock on the door.

Cristina smirked. "The wicked which is here to get you my pretty!"

Meredith laughed. "SHUT UP! Okay, everyone look natural!" Meredith answered the door. "Hey Carol!"

Carol stepped into the house, looking rather disgusted at all the people here. She gritted her teeth. "Oh, well I didn't think all you guys would be here."

Cristina chimed in. "We're her friends! I'm Cristina Yang; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Carol raised her eyebrows and shook Cristina's hand. "Uh, Meredith, may I talk with you in the kitchen."

"Well, of course!"

Meredith and Carol walked into the kitchen.

"Uhm, Meredith, darling, why are all these people here?"

"Well you said you wanted to meet my friends so I thought…"

"Only Izzie! And where is she by the way?" Carol looked around the kitchen.

"She's not here yet, but she will be!"

"Where's Derek."

"He went to get steaks or something."

"So it's just you, me, and your 3 other…friends?"

"Yep, isn't that great?"

"Oh…uh, yeah, sure." Carol fluffed out her hair then shot a quick smile at Meredith.

Meredith knew the smile was fake, but she didn't care. She was rather enjoying herself. And the night had barley started…

* * *

**A/N: REMEMBER TO REVIEW:)**


	5. Suprise!

**A/N: Okay, I'm going away for about 3 weeks starting Friday. So, I probably won't be able to update till I get back:( ****But, leave LOTS and LOTS of reviews, and I promise that I will have a TON of updates when I get back! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Izzie was sitting in her PJS, watching TV when her phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Izzie! It's Carol!"

Izzie was shocked. How did this woman get her number?!

"Uh…hey Carol, how did you get my number?!"

"I _borrowed _Meredith's phone. Shh, don't tell!"

Izzie fake-laughed, "Oh, I see."

"When are you coming over for dinner?"

Izzie sat still. "Uh, I thought Meredith was kidding when she said she was having dinner at her house."

"Oh no! She was very much telling the truth. Get your butt down here, so we can chat!"

"Uh, you see, I'm already in my pajamas and I really don't feel like getting out of them…"

"Come in them for all I care! Just come! Okay, bye doll! Toodles!"

"Uh toodles?" Izzie stared at the phone. She couldn't believe how obsessed this woman was! I mean, she was only Izzie! She was nothing special! She got out her white tank top with her short-cut jeans, pulled her hair back in a bun and walked out the door. She didn't care if she looked like crap! In fact, she was hoping she did so Carol would stop bugging her!

* * *

Carol came out of the bathroom and handed Meredith back her phone. 

"Uh, why were you using this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Meredith I had to make a quick phone call."

Meredith looked over at Cristina. Cristina widened her eyes and shook her head.

Derek came through the door with big bags of steaks in his hand.

"Hey, aw, Derek, darling, do you need help?"

Alex and George immediately replied. "We'll help!" They were bored out of their minds and couldn't take Carol's fake stories of being on Broadway.

Derek handed them the steaks then kissed Meredith then his mother.

"Hey mom, glad you could come!"

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world sweetie!"

Derek smiled, than went off into the kitchen.

"Derek, darling, come back here!"

"What do you want mom?"

"Let them grill the steaks, I want to talk to my only boy!"

Derek rolled his eyes at Meredith who smiled. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well…how's your job?"

"Good."

"How's Adele?"

"Good."

"Can you say more than one word?"

"Okay, everything is good…that was four."

"Don't get smart! You're father is probably turning in his grave for that wise remark."

"Mom, I really need to grill the steaks, I don't trust those two."

"Remember 7 years ago, at that Christmas, when Uncle Bill burned the steaks and you dressed up as Santa Clause for your nieces and nephews, and Addison put on that cute little elf costume?"

"Uh, what's your point?"

"I'm just saying…we had some nice times with _Addison_." Carol annunciated the word: Addison. She wanted Meredith to know that just cause she was marrying her son, did not mean she was better then Addie.

Derek gave his mom a look. He specifically told her not to talk about Addison, but of course she didn't listen to him! Derek was about to pull his mother outside when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed then went to answer it.

"Surprise!"

"Oh my God….Nancy, what the hell are you doing here?!"


	6. SO entertaining

**A/N: Okay, like I said in the last chapter, I'm going away. So, this is my last update (probably) But, leave me some reviews, and I promise that I will have lots of updates for you when i get back.**

* * *

Nancy placed her long hands on her bony hips and waltzed into the house.

"That's no way to greet you sister! Hey, mom!"

"Nancy, my DARLING! I thought you said you couldn't come?"

"We wanted to surprise you!"

Derek looked at his mom and Nancy. "What are you talking about _we_?"

A head popped out of the door.

"Hey guys!"

Derek could not believe this!His mom was here, Nancy was here, his sister Kathy was here…

"Don't forget us!"

And his 2 other sisters Marissa and Susie were here! This was going to be a DISASTER!

* * *

Alex and George were outside barbequing the steak.

George stared at the grill. "I think they're done."

"No, they aren't!"

"I think they are!"

"They're probable bright pink!"

"Just check!"

"No, I know they're not done."

"Just check!"

Alex sighed then opened the grill. "Holy..."

"Where's the fire extinguisher!?"

Fire poured out of the grill. Alex tried to extinguish it by waving his hands but that only seemed to stir up the fire more.

"ALEX?! What the heck are you doing?!"

"I'm, I'm trying to get it out!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T GET IT OUT THAT WAY!"

The fire grew bigger and bigger as the two bickered.

Derek ran outside. "What the hell?!"

Alex stared at George. "HE DID IT!"

"NO I DIDN'T! If you would've taken it out 15 minutes ago, LIKE I TOLD YOU, this would've never happened!"

Alex started punching George. Derek ignored the two, than started to extinguish the fire. After he got fire out, he aimed the extinguisher at Alex and George. The two got sprayed with thick, white goo.

"BREAK IT UP YOU TWO AND COME BACK INSIDE!"

Derek stormed inside the house. After he left, Alex and George continued to fight.

George threw his fist at Alex. "I hate you!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

* * *

Derek came inside the house with white goo on his shirt.

"Oh my goodness Derek, what happened?" Meredith wiped some of the goo off his shirt.

"Dumb and dumber set the grill on fire."

Cristina burst out laughing, so did Meredith.

"Do you two think this is funny?!" Carol got out of her seat and hugged her little boy. "Derek could've been killed!"

Cristina rolled her eyes than coughed, "DRAMA QUEEN!"

Carol turned around and aimed her eyes at Cristina.

Meredith did not want a cat fight between the two. "Let's eat."

Derek stared at his sisters. "We don't have enough food for you 4."

Susie played with her hair. "We've already eaten…"

Derek pulled his mother off of him. "Did you invite them?"

"Well, I wanted them to meet Meredith!"

"OH MY GOD, MOM YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME!"

"I'm sorry, baby, but I knew you would say no!"

"No, kidding!"

"Don't be mad at me!"

"You know what mom, you NEVER listen to me!'

"I DO SO!"

Cristina poured herself another drink and watched as the two fought. She mumbled to herself, "This is more entertaining than TV!"


	7. Burning down the house

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, and I have a LONG chapter for you! I had lots of time to think about ideas for this fic, and I've thought about a TON! So, leave me LOTS of reviews cause I gave you a long chapter:)

* * *

"DEREK, DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!"

"MOM, IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN TO ME I WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS!"

"YOU ARE BEING SO SELFISH!"

Meredith rubbed her temples with her index and middle fingers. She was getting a severe headache from all this fighting!

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP!"

Everyone got silent then faced Meredith.

"WE GET IT! JUST QUIT THE FIGHTING! I RAN OUT OF ADVIL THIS MORNING AND I CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER MIGRAIN!"

Carol placed her hands on her head and started crying.

"GREAT! YOUR FIANCE HATES ME! I AM LEAVING!"

"Mom…"

"No, Derek, I get it! EVERYONE HATES CAROL!"

Carol cried even harder as she gathered her purse and headed for the door, all of a sudden she stopped.

"OH NO! I HAVE NO MONEY FOR A HOTEL!"

"You don't?"

"NO DEREK I DON'T! I MIGHT AS WELL LIVE IN A DAMN BOX!"

"Well, mom, you can stay with us."

Meredith's jaw dropped open. Derek did NOT just say that!

Carol sniffed then wiped away a few tears from her eyes. "Really?"

"Of course!"

Carol's eyes lit up!

"GREAT! I already have my suitcase," Carol gasped, "OH MY GOODNESS THIS CALLS FOR A HEALING RITUAL!"

Suzie quickly got up. "NO!"

"OH, come on! You four loved those things!"

Nancy laughed, "Yeah, just like we loved the yoga you forced us to do! I broke my back from that!"

Carol rolled her eyes. "Come on! For old time sake! Plus Meredith has never done one!"

Nancy sighed. "Fine…we'll do the stupid healing thing!"

Carol smiled. "Great! Meredith, be a dear and get me about 10 small candles?"

"Uh sure…" Meredith had no idea what this healing thing was but it was really starting to freak her out! On her way up the stairs she saw Cristina creeping towards the door.

"CRISTINA YANG!"

"What?!"

"YOU'RE LEAVING?!"

"I don't want to sit through a healing ceremony with," she lowered her voice, "a crazy lady!"

"I don't either! But, I have to…and I really need you with me. Who knows…it could be fun!"

"FINE! I'll stay, but you owe me!"

"Deal!"

Cristina walked into the living room where Carol was sitting Indian style in the center of the room with a pillow under her butt.

"Okay, people shoes off!"

Nancy, Suzie, Derek, Cristina, Marissa, and Kathy all sat down, rolling their eyes.

Carol placed her hands together and placed them over her head. "Good air in, bad air out!"

Cristina looked around at everyone breathing in and out. This was BEYOND weird!

Carol widened her eyes at Cristina.

"Cristina! Good air in bad air out!"

Cristina fake-smiled then did what she was told.

Meredith ran down the stairs with 10 candles in her hands.

"Here are the candles!"

"Carol quickly sat up. "Great, now place them between each person and light them."

"Uh, but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing will catch on fire, right?"

"Oh, of course not!"

"Okay…" Meredith placed the candles between each person and lit them. When she got to Derek, she gave him a dirty look. Derek just smiled then shrugged at Meredith. Even if his mom was a bit neurotic, he still loved her.

"Alright, Carol the candles are in place."

"Great! Now take a seat and we'll start with you!"

"Uh, okay…" Meredith took a seat next to Derek. "Um, what do I need to do?"

"What are you thankful for?"

Meredith looked around the room then smiled. "Well, I'm thankful that I have a wonderful future mother-in-law! She's the best!"

Cristina smirked.

Carol smiled then stood up. "Aw, you're so sweet! Give me a hug!"

As Meredith stood up, she knocked over a candle which caused Derek to jump back and knock over his candle, which made Kathy jump up and knock hers over! Soon, the whole living room was in flames!

Carol jumped up and down, screaming, "OH MY GOD!!"

Kathy and Suzie started hitting the fire with a blanket, but that only stirred up the fire more.

Derek looked around for the fire extinguisher, but couldn't find it. Suddenly, he remembered that he left in near Alex and George. He ran outside and grabbed it, ignoring the two idiots STILL fighting. He sprinted to the living room and spraying everything and everyone with the white goop.

When the fire was out, everyone sat still.

Carol wiped some gunk off her face. "EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!"

All of a sudden, Cristina started giggling. Meredith joined her, then started full out laughing.

Carol's eyes turned cold. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING AT!?"

Meredith laughed even harder.

Carol screamed then ran up the stairs, her steps heavy.

Soon, everyone was laughing. Marissa had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. She wiped them off. "Well, on that note, I think it's time to go home."

All the sisters agreed then said goodbye to their brother and future sister in law.

Kathy leaned over Meredith then whispered into her ear, "Take care of him."

Meredith smiled and nodded. As the 3 sisters left, Meredith was shocked. They actually liked her!

Derek ran his fingers through his thick, full of gunk, hair.

Meredith smiled. "So that's a healing ritual huh?"

Derek laughed. "That was actually one of the more fun ones."

"I can imagine!"

Derek took Meredith's hand and rubbed it.

"You can survive with my mother sleeping over tonight right?"

Meredith sighed. "I'll _try_."

"Good, that's all I need. I'm gonna take a shower, we'll clean this up tomorrow."

Meredith looked at her destroyed living room. "Okay."

Derek walked up the stairs; Cristina waltzed up to Meredith with her booze.

"You're right, that was so much fun!"

Meredith laughed then took the booze from her hands. "I'm gonna need this for tonight!"

"Oh, yeah! You so are!"

All of a sudden, Alex and George stormed into the living room. George had a huge black eye and Alex had a bloody nose.

Meredith ran up to them. "Oh my God, what happened?!"

George shook his head and ran out of the house, rubbing his shoulder the entire way.

Alex shrugged. "I kicked O'Malley's ass, thanks for inviting us by the way!"

Alex left just as Izzie walked in.

Izzie dropped her purse on the floor and stared at the living room. "Holy mother of destruction…"

Meredith nodded. "Long story, I'll tell you about it tomorrow, feel free to go home."

"Really?! Crazy lady is gone!"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Derek invited her to stay OVER NIGHT!"

Izzie's eyes widened. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously."

"Well I better scram before she sees me!"

Meredith laughed. "Yep, you better."

Izzie and Cristina walked out of the house. Izzie winked at Meredith. "Don't worry, you'll be fine!"

Meredith sighed as she closed the door. She was so not going to be fine!


	8. Sneaking

**A/N: Remember to review ;)**

* * *

Carol wrapped a towel around her as she got out of the shower. She looked around the bathroom, then grabbed Meredith's make-up bag. Rummaging through it, she found eye liner, lipstick, blush, and a picture. Carol stared at the picture. It was a little girl by a tree with a yellow wool coat, which Carol thought was incredibly ugly. There was a man next to the girl, smiling down at her. Carol assumed it was Meredith's father. She turned the picture around then slid it back into the make-up bag. She then opened the medicine cabinet. She had to find something to use against Meredith. Carol could tell her future daughter-in-law had skeletons in her closet, she just had to find them. Searching through the medication, Carol found depression pills. She picked them up and opened them. Only 10 remained. She smiled to herself, and then stuffed the pill box into her suitcase.

"Mom, you done in there?!"

"Uh, yes sweetie, coming right out!"

Carol opened the door and steam poured into the room.

"It's all yours…is Meredith up here yet?"

"No, she's probably cleaning up the disaster in the living room-thanks mom, really thanks for that!"

Carol waved her hand. "Don't worry about it; I'll pay for the damage."

Derek rolled his eyes then closed the bathroom door.

As soon as Derek was out of site, Carol opened the closet, searching through the sea of clothing. She didn't find anything useful, so she moved down to the shoes. Meredith didn't have many fancy shoes, and Carol was disgusted. To her, shoes meant how much class you had, and judging from Meredith's shoes-she had no class what so ever! Carol quickly closed the closet door and sighed. She thought, _"Addison had AMAZING shoes, and AMAZING clothes, unlike this slob!" _She placed her hands on her hips and slowly crept to Meredith's night stand: _How to Kill a Mocking Bird, glasses, pony-tails, light pink nail polish, and perfume. _Carol exhaled deeply…she knew Meredith was hiding something! She had to find out what! She looked around the room then walked up to the trash can by the door. She stared at the box that was lying face up on the very top. Carol slowly picked it up.

"Oh…my…God!"

The box read: _First Response Pregnancy Test._

He


	9. I can't believe this!

**A/N: Okay, so everything in italized are the character's thoughts. Remember to review, and I'll have some more updates for you later. Also, the actress that I would choose to play Carol would be Diane Keaton-she's hilarious! **

* * *

Carol stared at the box. She didn't blink. She didn't move. She just stared.

Meredith walked inside her room, fidgeting with her watch.

"Meredith!"

Meredith jumped and faced Carol.

"Oh, Carol, sorry…you scared me there for a second."

"What the hell is this?"

Carol whipped out the box and shoved it in front of Meredith's face.

Meredith wanted to scream! _That bitch went through my things!_

"You went through my things?!"

Carol crossed her arms. "Of course not! It was face up in the trash can! I was bound to see it!"

Meredith shook her head. How could this be happening?

"So, are you pregnant? Does my son know?!"

"I…I"

"OH GOD! You are!"

"Look, can you just keep everything on the down low cause I haven't told anyone…not even Derek!"

Carol looked away, her eyes furious. "You know, you shouldn't be drinking while you're pregnant!"

Meredith looked confused. "What?! I DIDN'T HAVE ONE DRINK TONIGHT!"

"Oh yeah! Well, I over-heard you talking to your Asian friend about needing booze to survive the night with me!"

"So not only do you rummage through my things, you also listen to conversations that aren't directed to you!"

Carol rolled her eyes.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I just told Cristina that so she wouldn't suspect anything! Cristina knows me too well, and if I didn't mention liquor, she would know something's up! See?! I didn't even want my friends to know!"

"WELL, WHAT REALLY GETS ME IS THAT YOU WOULD NEED BOOZE TO SURVIVE WITH ME, EVEN IF YOU WERE LYING TO YOUR FRIEND TO COVER UP THE FACT THAT YOUR PREGNANT?!"

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

Meredith and Carol quickly turned to Derek. His dark hair was still soaked, and he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

Meredith closed her eyes. "Derek…"

"Are you?!"

Carol tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "She is, Derek…here."

Carol handed Derek the pregnancy test box.

Derek stared at it, and then looked Meredith straight in the eye. "I can't believe you didn't tell me this!"

"Derek, I was trying to figure out how to tell you!"

Derek shook his head. "All you had to say was Derek I'm pregnant!" He looked up at his mother then back at Meredith, "MAN I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

He stormed out of the room then slammed the door on his way out. Meredith exhaled deeply then placed her hands on her head. She could feel the tears starting to build up, but she couldn't cry in front of Carol! She turned to the women who may have destroyed her chances of ever getting married.

"Hope your happy, Carol. You may get your wish after all."

Meredith rapidly turned around and locked the door in the bathroom. She then sat down, put a hand over her mouth, and cried.

Carol looked down, feeling guilty about what had just happened. But, the guilt didn't last long.

_She didn't even tell my son, who she's supposed to be in love with, that she's pregnant…who does that?!_

She then sat on the bed, turned on the TV, and relaxed. She had a feeling that no one was going to be sleeping in this bed tonight…


	10. Flashback

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is pretty short, but I really like it, and I hope you guys like it too! Remember to review:)**

* * *

Derek sat at Joes. He couldn't believe Meredith didn't tell him she was pregnant! He played around with a peanut and took a sip of his scotch. All of a sudden, a very pretty woman walked up to him.

"Hi."

Derek turned towards the girl. "Hi there."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Derek smiled sheepishly. "Well, you're forward…"

The girl sighed. "Bad day, I get to be forward today."

Derek nodded. "Yeah, I, uh, I had a bad day too."

"So…what do you say one drink?"

"Um…well, I kind of already have one right now, so…I'm gonna have to say no."

The girl turned her face away, a little disappointed at the response. "That's too bad."

She then slowly turned around and walked out of the bar. Derek watched her go and said to himself, "Yea, I think your right…."

* * *

Meredith sat on the bathroom floor, staring at the beautiful diamond ring on her left ring finger. She remembered the day he proposed so perfectly….

_Flash back_

_Meredith looked down at the water from the top of the ferry boat. She loved ferry boats. When she was a little girl, she would pretend she owned one: a bright pink one with stars all over it. She told her mother this once, but Ellis wasn't that supportive. She said, "Meredith! I'm busy okay! No more games…go bother somebody else!" Meredith's daydreaming was interrupted by Derek kissing her neck._

"_Morning, sunshine!"_

_Meredith rolled her eyes. "It's not a good morning! You had me up all night with your ranting about how the Yankees lost!"_

"_What? They're my favorite baseball team!"_

"_So you've told me!"_

_Derek smiled then kissed her. "Well, I wasn't only thinking about the Yankees…"_

"_Hmm, what else were you thinking about?"_

"_I didn't know if you would like the ring."_

_Meredith laughed. "What ring? You didn't give me a ring!"_

_Derek grinned then got on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a 4 carrot, square cut ring. Meredith's jaw dropped. She was NOT expecting this._

"_Meredith…will you marry me?"_

_Meredith flashed her biggest smile. "Yes. YES! YES!"_

_Derek scooped her up and spun her around. All the passengers were looking at them, smiling. Normally, Meredith would've hated all the attention, but she didn't care. She was getting married to the love of her life! Nothing would stop her…_

But that was before she met Carol.


	11. Old friends, new doubts

**A/N: WHEW! This is a LOONNGGG chapter! But I really really really like this one! Please review and tell me your thoughts:)**

* * *

Carol turned the TV off, placed her hands on her lap and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Let's see what you two have…" She rummaged through the cabinets. She picked up a cereal box. "Ick! Co-Co Puffs?! That's for 6 year olds!" Carol shivered at the thought of the junk food. She quickly shoved the box back into the cabinet. She sat down and sighed. She was bored out of her mind. Suddenly, the door bell rang. Carol smoothed out her skirt and opened the door.

"Hey, is Meredith there?"

Carol looked the young, muscular man up and down. "Um yes…why are you asking?"

"Well, we used to be best friends in college, and I was in the neighborhood so I figured I would say hi…and you are?"

A smirk appeared on Carol's face. "An old friend, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Interesting…I'm Carol." She held out her hand, and the young man shook it.

"Nice to meet you Carol, I'm John."

"John-nice name!"

John smiled, showing his white teeth. "Thank you…so, is Mer here?"

"Oh right! Yes, she's right upstairs, would you like me to get her for you?"

"That would be great, thanks."

Carol smiled then walked up the stairs. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Meredith…you have a visitor…some young man named John."

Meredith quickly sat up and opened the door, avoiding any eye-contact with Carol. She ran down the stairs and gave her friend a huge hug.

"Oh my gosh, JOHN! I can't believe you're here! Where's Stacey?"

John looked down. "We broke up."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, it wasn't really working."

"Oh gosh…I'm so sorry! You two seemed like the perfect couple."

"Yeah, well then we grew up."

Meredith smiled. "Well I have some news…"

"Which is…?"

"I'm engaged!"

John immediately took Meredith's left hand and examined the ring.

"Wow! What a rock!"

Meredith smiled.

"Where is he? I want to meet him!"

Meredith looked down and frowned. "He's uh; I actually have no clue where he is."

"Oh, well when you find him, I want to meet him!"

"And you will-but gosh, I can't believe you're here! Wait, why are you here?"

"Well I've kind of been touring the country."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm a photographer now so I have tons of pictures."

"I WANT TO SEE THEM!"

Carol slowly crept down the steps. John and Meredith seemed to have a deep connection. Carol knew they were once more than "just friends."

Meredith couldn't believe her best friend was here! "So, what pictures have you taken so far?"

"The space needle, some town's people, you know…the usual stuff."

Meredith grinned. "You know, maybe I can be your tour guide around the city. I'll show you all the hot places to take pictures."

"I would like that!"

"How bout tomorrow…around 8?"

"Perfect, see you then!" John leaned in and gave Meredith a quick kiss on her cheek and left.

Meredith closed the door then turned towards Carol.

"So what's up with you and that John kid…he seems sweet."

"Like I'm gonna tell YOU!"

"Meredith-I'm sorry, I didn't want to cause trouble between you and Derek…"

"Wow, that's got to be the biggest lie I have ever heard!"

"I'm sorry! It's just, he's my only son…and he's had some relationship problems in the past. And I just want him to be happy…"

"He is happy…with me."

"I'm sure he is…but hunny, you can't be honest with him!"

"Yes I can!"

"Really? Does he even know about this John?"

"He doesn't have to know about John! We are just friends!"

"Mmhmm, well what about the pregnancy?"

"I was going to tell him!"

"Right…well I don't want him to make the same mistake again!"

"And what-am I a mistake?!"

"Well, if the shoe fits…"

"You did NOT just say that!"

Carol rolled her eyes. "I'm not looking for a fight Meredith…but just so you know, he hasn't been honest with you either."

Meredith was suddenly intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"He was engaged before Addison you know. Emily Hasten. Pretty girl, smart, dedicated…but she was different then Derek, kind of like you. She ended up cheating on him. He was heartbroken."

"Well I would never cheat on him."

"That's what she said…but what goes around comes around."

Meredith exhaled deeply. "Carol-I love your son, why won't you let me?"

"You see I'm not so sure you do…"

"What?!"

"Loving someone and being in love with someone are two completely different things. You might think you love someone, but usually things change. You're young…Derek's 40! You really think your gonna have the same feelings for each other in the next 20 years?!"

Meredith stared at Carol intently, Carol stared back.

Honestly, Meredith had no clue. She did love Derek…that was completely true. But would Derek have the same feelings for her…would she have the same feelings for him later on, when life gets even tougher? Carol was filling thoughts into Meredith's mind. And doubts were beginning to surface…


	12. I trust him

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the past couple chapters…I really appreciated it! Continue to review and I'll have more updates for you:)**

* * *

Carol sat in the kitchen, reading a newspaper. Meredith sat directly across from her, reading her book.

"So, I wonder where my son is…"

Meredith ignored the women and brought the book up to her face, covering her eyes.

Carol sighed and took off her reading glasses. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just trying to help you!"

"Help me from what?!"

"Help you from getting hurt!"

"And how would Derek hurt me?!"

"I said this before: what goes around comes around."

Meredith shook her head. "GOD! You don't get it! We LOVE each other! Does that mean anything to you!?"

Carol folded her hands and sat back in her chair. "Yeah, it does. Derek's father and I were deeply in love when we first got married. Then, things changed. He cheated on me with some skanky women he worked with. Then, a year later he died. Karma…"

"Well…I'm sorry about your husband, but just because that happened to you doesn't mean it will happen to me!"

"Hunny, Derek is like his father. He gets bored easily. He means well, but eventually he will get tired. Most guys are like that though…"

"Well Derek's not."

"And how do you know?"

"I trust him. Maybe that's something you should try!" Meredith quickly sat up and ran up the stairs.

Carol raised her eyebrows then grabbed the depression pills from her suitcase. She stared at the bottle wondering why Meredith would be taking these.

* * *

Meredith sat at the edge of her bed, looking through millions of pictures from her scrap book. Her first year as an intern, her first year as a resident…Izzie made them for everyone, and Meredith loved hers! The book was so "Izzie-like" it was scary…glitter covered the cover of the book, and pictures were spread throughout. Different quotes inhabited the empty spaces, such as: "Really old guy's room." and "Talking in the 3rd person." Meredith smiled as she remembered all the crazy and fun times she had with her "people." They were her family: Alex, Izzie, Cristina, and George. They would always be her family. But, she was ready to be apart of another family…Derek's family.

* * *

Derek was driving home, listening to some weird song from Snow Patrol. He sighed.

_Maybe I was over reacting…maybe she just found out about the pregnancy thing. It's not like she cheated on me or anything!_

All of a sudden, a car started spinning towards Derek. "Oh SHIT!" Derek's car spun all the way around and knocked into a huge tree. The front of his car was crushed from the impact. His head was down, his eyes closed, and he had a big gush of blood flowing from the tip of his hairline...


	13. For Derek

**A/N: REVIEW:)**

* * *

Meredith stared out her window. She closed her eyes and listened to the whistling trees and the hard pounding of the rain. She strung her fingers through her hair and wondered where Derek was. Suddenly, she heard a hard knock on the door. A knock she soon wished she had never heard. She ran down the stairs then quickly opened the door, hoping it was Derek.

"De-oh sorry, uhm officer? Is there anything you need?"

"Maim, I'm going to have to ask you to step outside with me."

"Why?"

The hardy police man looked down at his papers. "Are you uh…Meredith Grey?"

Meredith slowly nodded.

"Okay, well then step outside for a minute and I will explain everything."

A confused look overshadowed Meredith's face but she did what she was told.

"Okay, so what's up?"

"Your fiancé," he looked down at his papers again, "Derek Shepherd."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He's been in an accident."

Meredith stiffened. "What kind of accident?"

The officer paused. "A car accident."

* * *

Carol paced back and fourth in the waiting room of the hospital, praying hail Maries. Meredith sat in the corner, fidgeting with her fingers and closing her eyes. Finally, the chief, Richard Webber, walked up to them.

"Meredith…"

Meredith cut him off. "How is he?!"

The chief looked down. "He's in surgery now but he's not looking so good…"

Meredith looked down and began to cry. "Oh God…"

The chief turned to Carol. "We're doing everything we can."

Carol wiped away a tear from her eye. "Well I damn hope you are!"

The chief nodded then slowly turned around.

Meredith placed her hands on her head and breathed deeply.

Carol whipped out her cell phone.

"Nancy? Hi, come to the hospital right now with your sisters. Derek's been in an accident. I'll explain later. Okay bye."

Carol slammed her phone shut then plopped down next to Meredith.

"He'll be okay, Meredith. Derek's strong."

"Yeah, I know."

"Look, can we just place our differences aside for a minute and be there for Derek?"

"I am there for Derek."

"I know, but, can we…can we act like family?"

Meredith turned towards Carol, a little shocked at the response. "What?"

"You know, act like the typical mother-in-law/daughter-in-law?"

Meredith paused then slowly nodded her head. "Fine. For Derek."

Carol smiled. "For Derek."

* * *

The chief walked inside Derek's room. "How is he doing?"

The nurse looked up at the chief. "BP still 1 over 80 and he's lost a lot of blood."

"Dammit! We need to get him into surgery."

"All the ORs are backed up…and we haven't gotten a CT yet."

"Why haven't we ordered a CT?!"

"Backed up as well."

"Okay, well push everyone aside. Derek will be next in that CT room."

"But, sir…"

"No. I made up my mind. I'll bump someone so we will have an OR. Now, get the CT and get back to me."

The nurse slowly nodded. "Whatever you say…"


	14. Crying, hoping, and praying

**A/N: Review please:)**

* * *

Meredith sat on the bathroom floor. Her legs were brought up to her chest and she rocked back and fourth, wondering about Derek. She had to get away from Carol. All of a sudden, Izzie came in.

"Oh my God, Mer!" She bent down so she would be eye level with her friend. "I heard about what happened! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Iz."

"No your not! Gosh, do you need anything?!"

"No, not really."

"Are you sure? Cause I could get you anything!"

"Well…can you go check on Derek?"

"Of course! I'll be right back!"

Izzie hurried out the door then ran up to Derek's room. "Chief, how is he doing?!"

"Stevens, why are you in here!"

Izzie stared at Derek's mangled body. Bruises and blood covered his chest and the tips of his head. "Oh gosh…"

"We're getting him to CT now, we got this Stevens."

"He's getting married you know."

The chief looked up. "I know."

* * *

Carol bit her nails as Nancy and the rest of her daughters sat directly in front of her.

"Mom…"

"This was Meredith's fault."

Nancy looked over at Kathy. "Why?"

"She's pregnant."

Suzie's jaw dropped. Marissa spilled her coffee. Kathy chocked on her water. And Nancy stared at her mother.

Marissa wiped up some of the coffee. "Really?! Did she tell Derek?"

Carol sat up. "NO! So, Derek reacts by taking a long drive in the middle of the night!"

Nancy leaned forward. "Why didn't she tell him?"

"Cause she didn't want anybody finding out! That's bullshit! Who keeps that from the person they love?!"

Kathy sighed then plopped back in her seat. As much as she liked Meredith, she had to agree with her mom…

"Well where is Meredith?"

Carol shook her head. "I don't know. And quite frankly, I don't care! If anything happens to Derek it's on her conscience!" She quickly stood up and walked to the corner of the room.

Nancy took out her rosary beads from her purse. "Okay, well let's pray."

All 4 girls joined hands and prayed. They prayed for Derek. For their mother. And even for Meredith.

* * *

Alex ran inside the hospital. He couldn't believe what happened! Izzie walked up to him.

"Thanks for coming, Alex."

"Where is she?"

"Meredith?"

"Yeah."

"Bathroom."

Alex nodded then slowly walked towards the bathroom. His hand trembled as he grabbed the door handle. What was he going to say to her?

"Mer…"

Meredith quickly wiped away the tears that streamed down her face. "Ohhh, hiiii Alexxx…" She started hyperventilating.

Alex bent down next to her. "Meredith…" he rubbed her shoulder. By then, Meredith was full out crying. "It's okay, let it out. It's okay…"

Meredith grabbed Alex's hand. "Alex, what if he dies?!"

Alex turned Meredith's face towards him. "That's not gonna happen, okay? He's not going to die! You understand me?"

Meredith slowly nodded her head. She hoped Alex was right. But, in the back of her mind, she knew she had to prepare for the worst.


	15. One long night!

**A/N: Here's a nice, long chapter for you guys!!! Hope you like it! Please PLEASE review!!! My birthday's August 1st so it would be a GREAT birthday gift!!!! ;)**

* * *

"Take a look at this, Chief…"

The chief bent down, squinting his eyes as he stared at the CT screen. "Oh my God."

Dr. Austin, the nuero-surgeon resident, nodded. "That's one huge aneurism. He must've hit his head from the impact."

"But, you'll be able to clip it…right Dr. Austin?"

Dr. Austin sighed then scratched his head. "Honestly, chief…I don't know."

The chief turned his face. "Damn"

"But there is another option, other then surgery."

Richard looked at him, with a little glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Really? What?"

"Well obviously surgery is the first option we doctors turn to…but considering the risks, we could also wait it out. Maybe it will shrink. Then the next time we go in to clip it, there will be smaller risks."

"But what if we waited and the aneurism grew?"

Dr. Austin looked down. "The risks will become incredibly great…chances of him surviving would be extremely slim."

The chief ran his hand down his tired face. "So let me get this straight. We could either have the surgery, with very high medical risks…or we could wait it out, see if it shrinks, but if it doesn't he will have no chance of surviving at all?"

"Basically…yes."

"Well then, who makes the decision?"

"Does he have family? Like, a mother or a wife?"

"He has a mother, sisters, and a fiancé."

"Then they will make the decision."

"I'll inform them now…thank you Dr. Austin."

"Anytime, Richard…"

* * *

Alex stroked Meredith's hair as she cried.

"Should I go out there, Alex?"

He nodded. "Well, they're gonna be your family, Mer. I think you should."

Meredith wiped away a few tears from her eyes, sighed, then stood up. "Thank you Alex…for everything."

Alex grinned. "What are friends for?"

Meredith smiled then pushed the bathroom door open. She slowly walked up to Carol and her daughters.

"Hey guys…sorry I wasn't here with you I was in the bathroom…"

Carol cut her off by throwing her hand up in the air. "Save it!"

"Excuse me?"

"This is your entire fault! If you would've told Derek that you were pregnant NONE of this would've happened!"

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T GO THROUGH MY TRASH CAN NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!"

Nancy turned towards her mom. "You went through her TRASHCAN, mom?"

"NO! Of course I didn't! The box was on top of it, face up! It would've been impossible for me NOT to see it!"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "OH PLEASE! LIKE YOU DIDN'T GO THROUGH ANYTHING ELSE!"

Marissa quickly stood up from her seat and hollered, "STOP! Derek is in trouble! At least TRY to act like family. Mom, Derek loves Meredith…why won't you let him?"

Carol quickly opened up her suitcase and took the depression pills out. "THIS IS WHY!"

Meredith ran up to her and grabbed the pills out of her hand. "THIS IS MY BUISNESS!"

Kathy stared at the pills. "I'm the shrink in the family let me handle this…" she quickly snatched the medicine from Meredith's hands. "Meredith, why would you need these?"

Meredith breathed heavily, unable to think straight. "That was from a long time ago!"

Carol snorted. "Then why does the expiration date say this July! AND there are only 10 pills left! Does Derek know about your little candies? Oh wait, he couldn't…because you two know NOTHING about each other!"

Meredith felt tears welling up in her eyes. The fight was interrupted by Richard walking towards them.

"Is everything alright here?"

Suzie hurriedly nodded her head. "We're just stressed…any word on Derek?"

"Yes there is actually…we have two options. We could either operate right now, but the aneurism is so large, the risks are incredibly high."

Carol gasped. "Oh God! What's the other option?!"

The chief cleared his throat. "Or we could wait it out…it might shrink. Then, the risks are slimmed tremendously."

Kathy clenched her rosary beads. "What if it doesn't shrink? What if it grows?"

The chief's eyes wandered to the elevator. "He will, most likely, die."

Carol screamed, "OH MY GOD!"

"I know this is a lot of information to process…take your time. But I need an answer as soon as possible." Richard nodded, then slowly turned around and walked up the stairs.

Carol started to hyperventilate. "We should do the second option. Then it will shrink."

Meredith argued, "NO! He didn't say it WILL shrink, he said it MIGHT shrink…and what if it doesn't?! What if it grows…then Derek dies!"

Carol exhaled deeply. "The second option is best. The first option's risks are too high."

Meredith slammed her hand against the table, nearly spilling Marissa's coffee. "NO! The first option is better because at least he has a chance! If we do the second option, it might grow…then he has NO chance! Trust me I'm a doctor!"

Carol yelled, "I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! YOU ARE NOT DEREK'S MOTHER!"

"I'M HIS FINACE AND I LOVE HIM JUST AS MUCH, IF NOT MORE, THAN YOU DO!"

Kathy placed her hand on her head then whispered to Nancy, "This is going to be one LONG night…"


	16. More secrets?

**A/N: Hey guys! Just a reminder that everything that is in italicized are the character's thoughts. I wasn't crazy about this chapter, but tell me what you think in your reviews! **

**

* * *

**

Carol smelled the muffins at the coffee stand and wrinkled her nose.

"Ew. Yuck! Are you people trying to kill your customers!?"

"Carol?"

Carol quickly whipped her head around to see Mark's mother, Dianne, standing in front of her.

"OH MY GOODNESS! DIANNE!"

The 2 women ran up to each other and hugged.

"Oh, Carol I haven't seen you in AGES!"

"It sure has been awhile..." Carol looked her friend up and down. "Are you pregnant?"

Dianne's smile immediately faded. "What?"

"You look a little chunky."

Dianne straightened herself up and held her stomach. "I do?"

Carol waved her hand. "Don't worry-nothing lypo can't fix…"

Dianne raised an eye brow. "Okay, well right…I heard about Derek, Mark told me. I am so sorry Carol!"

Carol tilted her head to the left. "How did Mark find out?"

"Derek's fiancé called him…"

"She did, did she?" A small smile appeared on Carol's face. "Well I never knew those 2 communicated."

"Oh yeah! They call each other all the time. God knows what they're talking about…"

"Hmm…yeah I wonder." Carol placed her index finger on her chin and sighed. Meredith was Mark's type…she could totally see those 2 paired together. But the question was….was she or is she seeing Mark? _Calling each other up all the time, huh…well Meredith Grey does have some more secrets after all…_

* * *

Meredith yawned then slowly leaned her head against Izzie's hard shoulder.

"I'm so tired…"

"Who can blame ya, Mer? You've been through hell!"

Meredith thought about Carol. "Oh yeah…" She then looked up at her friend. "Izzie…I, well…I was sort of….depressed for a period of time."

"Oh my God, when?!"

"About 6 months ago…"

"Why?!"

"I have no clue. So I bought some depression pills. And guess who found them…"

"Crazy lady…"

"Bingo!"

Izzie rolled her eyes in disgust. "Don't pay attention to her, Mer…she's only trying to separate you and Derek."

"I know, I know…it's just, as much as I hate her…I want her to like me, you know?"

Izzie smiled. "Yeah, I know."

All of a sudden, the chief plopped down in front of Meredith.

"Meredith…have you came up with a decision?"

"Yeah…we're doing the first option. I don't care what Carol says."

The Chief nodded. "Okay…we'll bring him into surgery right now."

As the chief turned around to leave, Meredith grabbed his arm. "I love him, Richard…don't let him die."

The chief let out a small smile then nodded. "I'll do everything in my power …the rest is up to God."

He squeezed her hand then continued up the stairs.

Izzie touched her friend's shoulder. "You okay, Mer?"

Meredith cringed, "OW!" She then rubbed her stomach. "Shh, don't kick me!"

Izzie stared at her. "I didn't kick you!"

Meredith bit her bottom lip. She forgot that Izzie was standing right next to her! She had to tell her the truth…

"Iz, I'm…pregnant."


	17. Old Time Memories

Carol tapped her high heel dolce and gabbanna shoe on the cool tile floor in anticipation.

"DAMMIT! WHAT IS TAKING THEM SO LONG!?"

Nancy touched her mother's shoulder. "Mom, they've only been in surgery for only an hour!"

"UGH! But shouldn't they be out soon?!"

Marissa shook her head. "These surgeries take up to 4 hours."

Carol let out a frustrated sigh then flung her black fur coat over her daughter's heads. She started pacing the room.

"I'm uh…does anyone have a phone?"

"I do!" Suzie reached into her purse and pulled out a silver razor. She slowly handed it to her mother. "Who ya gonna call?"

"Just someone…" She went in the corner and started pressing numbers. She held the smooth phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Mark?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's Carol, darling!"

"OH! Carol, hi! Sorry about Derek, I was just going to come over there…"

"Great! That was just what I was calling you for! Cause that poor Meredith has been a wreck!"

"Really? What's wrong?"

Carol raised her eyebrows at the urgency in his voice. "Why are you so worried?"

"Well Derek could die! I thought…"

"No not about him! About Meredith…"

"Oh, well I care about her. We're friends."

"Really…" Carol turned her head at Meredith who was sitting with her skinny legs under her butt, listening to the pounding of the rain against the windows, her hand under her chin…as if wondering about something. Carol couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Well then I'm sure she'd be glad to see you!"

"Yeah, see you later Carol!"

"Ta-ta Mark!"

She snapped the phone shut and waltzed towards her daughters. Dropping the phone in Suzie's purse.

"That was Mark…he's coming."

Nancy blushed. "Mark's coming?!" She started fixing her hair.

Carol rolled her eyes. "Supposedly he's been talking to Meredith…"

Marissa picked the dirt out of her fingernails "Bout what?"

"I don't know…but I'm determined to find out."

Kathy grabbed her mothers arm and led her to the center of the room. "Mom-do not medal!"

"Who said I was medaling?!"

"I know what you're going to do and don't do it! Come on! Let Derek be happy!"

"But she…"

"But nothing, mom!"

Carol flipped back her hair. "Fine, darling…"

"Really? Fine?"

"I said fine didn't I?!"

"Yeah you did but I don't believe you!"

"Look, I'll try my BEST, okay?!"

Kathy shook her head but then gave in. "FINE!"

After Kathy left, Carol took out a picture of Derek at 8 years old. She smiled as she remembered all the wonderful times with him.

_Flashback_

"_Mom, I want to play soccer!"_

"_I know, but we already signed up for baseball!"_

"_Baseball is boring! Nancy gets to play basketball! Suzie gets to play volley-ball! Marissa swims! And Kathy plays chess! They all get to do what they want!"_

_Carol bent down so she'd be eye-level with her son. "Derey, I'm sorry…"_

_Derek looked around then let out a sigh of relief. "Whew! Thank God Jimmy wasn't around! He'd make fun of me if he heard you call me Derey!" He made a face of disgust as he said the horrible nick-name._

_Carol smiled then pushed back her sons curly, dark hair. "Fine…if you want to do soccer, we'll do soccer!"_

_Derek smiled. "YES! Now can you sign me on Katie's team?"_

_Carol tilted her head to the left. "Was that why you wanted to play? Cause Katie is on the team?"_

_Derek shrugged. "Katie's my girlfriend!"_

"_You're eight, Derek!"_

"_SO! She's still my girlfriend! I gave her a ring-pop ring! Plus, Jimmy likes her so I'm gonna make sure he doesn't give her ANOTHER ring-pop ring!"_

_Carol rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright…"_

_Derek sighed. "I think I love her mommy…"_

_Carol couldn't help but laugh. "You love her?!"_

"_Yep!"_

"_Hunny, you don't love her…"_

"_Well when will I love her?"_

"_Well you have to be older!"_

"_Well, when I'm older I'm going to fall in love with someone who is pretty, nice, and good at soccer."_

_Carol grinned. _

"_Then, I'm going to marry her! And we will have 8 kids: 7 boys and 1 girl. Then, we'll play soccer every night! And we'll eat cake every night!"_

_Carol shook her head as she smiled. "That's your plan?"_

"_Mhhmm!"_

"_Well you won't be getting married for a LONG time."_

"_Well when I do, you'll be nice to her right?"_

"_Of course!"_

_Derek smiled, showing his missing front teeth. "Good, now lets sign up for soccer!"_

Carol sighed then folded the picture up and dropped it in her purse.


	18. One month

Mark parked his car then started towards the hospital. Suddenly, Carol came running towards him.

"Oh Mark! Thank God you're here!"

She gave him a huge hug.

"Anytime Carol…"

She backed up then looked him up and down.

"Well, well, well…look at you! The ladies must throw themselves at you!"

Mark shrugged. "Thank the stubble."

Carol grinned. "Well, come in…it's freezing out here!"

* * *

Meredith stared at her phone. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Right then, she thought she was the most stupid human being in the world!

* * *

Nancy quickly stood up and smoothed out her hair as Mark walked in.

"Hey Mark."

"Hey Nance…you okay?"

"Could be better."

Cathy walked over to her daughters. "Where's Meredith?"

Marissa tilted her head to the left. "Over there. She had to make a phone call or something."

Without hesitation Carol blurted out, "To whom? John?!"

Marissa looked up. "Who's John?"

"Just an _old friend_…" She winked.

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Mom, it might ACTUALLY be an old friend!"

Carol shook her head. "Oh no! It's definitely MORE than that!"

"Well…it's been over 3 hours; I wonder how Derek's doing?"

"I'm sure he's fine, love."

Suddenly, the chief walked out of the elevator towards Carol and her daughters.

Carol ran up to him. "Thank God your back! How is he?! Did he ask for me?!"

"Mrs. Shepherd, can you please take a seat…"

"Why?! Did something happen, he didn't die, right?!"

"No, no…nothing like that. But please take a seat."

Carol hesitantly sat down, her daughters and Mark joined her.

The chief looked around. "Where's Meredith?"

Carol shook her hand. "I don't know, just tell us!"

"Well, I think Meredith should be here…"

"RICHARD! TELL US!"

The chief nodded then leaned back in his chair. "We were able to clip the aneurism."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

He continued, "But…he will have to stay at the hospital for about a month."

Nancy gasped. "A MONTH?!"

"Yes, for observation."

Carol abruptly stood up. "I can't fly back to Connecticut then! I have to stay here till he recovers! Where am I going to stay!?"

The chief scratched his head. "Well there's a hotel across the street."

"But it's so expensive!"

Richard looked over at her daughters.

Nancy shook her head. "I have work."

Kathy nodded in agreement. "I have kids."

Marissa did the same. "I have both."

Suzie touched her mom's shoulder. "Mom, you know if I didn't have college, I would…"

Carol shook her head. "I know, sweetie…but I can't go across the country without knowing my son is going to be okay!"

Mark sighed. "Stay with Meredith."

Everyone turned towards Mark. Nancy started to speak, "I don't think that's such a good…"

Carol cut her off. "No. That's a fantastic idea. Thank you, Mark."

"But mom…"

"No buts! Plus, this will give me a chance to get to know Meredith."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure Derek would love that!"

All of a sudden, Meredith came running up to them.

"Chief…what happened?! Is he okay?!"

"Yes. He's fine, Meredith. But he will have to stay here for about a month for observation…you know the protocol."

Carol looked over at her. "And I couldn't bear to fly across the country without knowing my baby is okay, so…I'm gonna stay with you."

Meredith stared at her. "For, for a…month?!" Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Why yes darling. This will also give us a chance to know each other better!"

Meredith felt like she was going to faint. Carol in her house for a MONTH! Someone kill her now!

* * *

A/N: Hehe, so things are gonna get pretty interesting! Btw-I really wanna start a dempeo fic cause there are like NONE on this site. Are any of you guys dempeo fans? Or would I be wasting my time? 


	19. Best thing

**A/N: Okay I don't know bout you, but I'm DESPERATE for some merder loving! I just got season 1 for my b-day (didn't have my own, borrowed a friends) and I am really loving how, well…LOVING they were in that season! I mean season 3 was a bit depressing. So I'm gonna write some happy, loving merder moments cause that makes me happy!!! Okay, rant done :)**

**

* * *

**Meredith's pulse raced as she ran up the steep steps to get to Derek. She stopped after she ran up a flight. Her breath was heavy, and her body sagged in front of her like a puppet. She opened her mouth and sucked in a big gulp of air, then continued to run up the stairs. She prayed that Derek was awake. She needed to talk with him. She couldn't be with Carol for another second! As she quickly opened Derek's door she sighed in relief. He was sitting up, poking his giant, green jello with a fork. When he saw her, he smiled. 

"Well, finally came up to see me…thought you forgot about me."

Meredith smiled…mainly because she was SO glad to have Derek back. "Aw, now how could I possibly forget about you!"

She made her way towards his bed then sat down next to him, causing the springs to creak. He placed his warm hand on her back then scootched over so she would have room. After they both were comfortable, Meredith grabbed his hand.

"Don't you ever do anything like that to me ever again!"

"You mean get into a car accident?"

"NO! Leave me with your mother for 24 hours!" She smiled at her sarcasm.

Derek couldn't help but laugh. "You're a mean girl Miss Grey…"

She shrugged then nestled beside him, draping her skinny legs over his. He placed his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder, causing a tingly sensation to run through her body. She breathed him in. "You're gonna have to stay for a month."

He straightened himself up, brushed some hair out of his face then nodded. "I know…sucks."

She turned her face towards his then looked him straight in the eye. She tugged on a piece of thread dangling from her shirt. "I'm gonna miss you."

He smiled his McDreamy smile of his then touched her face. "I'm gonna miss you too…but a month will be over before you know it! Plus you'll see me every day."

She raised an eye brow. "Not only you…your mother."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Mark had this BRILLIANT idea to have your mom stay with ME for a MONTH!"

Derek made a disgusted face then chuckled. "Why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her! She hates me!"

Derek playfully rolled his eyes then aimed them towards her stomach.

"About the baby…"

Meredith squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm sorry, I was going to tell you but it was such a surprise to me and I…"

He softly touched her shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm not mad. I was acting like a total ass before, but you shouldn't apologize. I should." He cringed for a moment. "But, ah, boy or girl?"

She slowly shook her head. "Don't know."

"Ah, always one for a surprise, huh?"

She smiled. "Something like that…"

He parted his lips slightly, trying to say something, but no words came out. After a minute in silence, he spoke. "I haven't told you this a lot, Meredith, but…I'm one lucky son of a bitch to have you with me…to have you as my fiancé, and soon, wife. Lots of guys would kill to have a girl like you! You're smart, funny, gorgeous, and, and the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Meredith could feel her eyes well up. Derek hadn't said anything like that to her in forever! The tears streamed down her face and she let out a small giggle of happiness. "Well that accident might have really helped you!"

He laughed then massaged her hand. "But seriously, Mer…don't ever leave me."

She raised her eye brows slightly, then shined her biggest smile. She gripped his shoulders and hugged him. She never let go. Eventually, they fell asleep. Each in each other's arms…

* * *

**A/N: Yeah that was rather mushy but I sure as heck loved it! I mean, no Carol for a chapter was good…right? Haha, well please review cause this is defff my favorite chapter so far!**


	20. Get even

Carol tapped on Derek's door the next morning and pressed her ear against it. Laughter filled the room. She rolled her eyes, it was Derek and Meredith. She slowly opened the door and clasped her hands together.

"Oh Derek thank God you're okay!" She hurried up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She looked at Meredith and nodded. "So, you two have been up here all night."

Meredith smiled then ran her hands up her fiancé's chest. "Yeah…we have." He smiled then gave her a quick kiss. Carol looked away in disgust.

"Well I better go…" Meredith slowly got off the bed and slipped on her keds. "Nice seeing you again, Carol." She eyed her future mother in law as she disappeared out of the room.

Carol stiffened then turned towards her son. "Ah! Did you see that look she just gave me?!"

He wiped his mouth then smiled. "Come on mom, cut her some slack."

"I will _not_ cut _her_ slack!" She used air quotes around the word: slack.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Come on, Mom…can you at least TRY to act nice."

She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Nope. Cause she is hiding things from you!"

"Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! Derek, I am trying to protect you! That girl has ISSUES!"

He raised his voice. "So maybe she does, so what! We are getting through them TOGETHER! Her and I!"

"You are just like your father. Selfish, make the most STUPID decisions, and…"

"You know what mom SAVE IT! Just because dad left you for some other woman who was clearly saner then you does not mean you have to take it out on ME!"

The room got quiet. Carols green eyes were now a cold grey, and her eye brows were perfectly arched up. She flipped her hair. "Well if that's what you think of me then maybe I should just leave!"

Derek sighed. "Mom, I didn't mean it like that…"

She began to sob. "Of course you did! I mean, I'm just a crazy lady! Right?!

"Mom…"

"No Derek, you obviously hate me!"

"I don't hate you! But you do the craziest things that I can't help but wonder, do you want me to be unhappy?!"

"OF COURSE NOT! But face it, in 20 years you are not going to have the same feelings for Meredith as you do now! Those are the facts! You're father and I fell in love instantly then later on, when life got tougher, he CHEATED! Do you want that to happen to you?!"

"MEREDITH AND I LOVE EACH OTHER MORE THAN YOU AND DAD EVER DID!"

She rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in frustration. "Oh please, Derek don't be STUPID!"

"You know what, mom, that's enough. You can leave now…"

Carol pursed her lips together and cocked her eye brow. She mumbled something barley audible then walked out of the room, slamming the door on her way out.

Derek placed his hand on his head and massaged his temple. This was NOT what he expected when he called him mother a week ago…

* * *

Meredith yawned as she walked out into the warm sun. She folded her arms together and looked up into the blue sky. She jumped when Alex tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh hey…"

"Hey how's Derek?"

She let out a sigh of relief, "He's fine."

"That's good."

"Yeah…so why aren't you doing rounds."

"Well I asked Bailey if I could have the day off to help you."

"But I'm fine…"

He winked. "No you're _not_!"

She laughed then decided to play along. "Okay well do you wanna go for a run, to…cheer me up?"

He grinned, causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle. "Sure, why not?"

As they jogged up the pathed road, Alex stopped. "I…can't…breathe!"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Come on! I haven't been outside for like 2 days! I NEED to run!"

He sucked in a big gulp of air. "Or is this just another excuse to get away from Carol?"

She stopped then shook her head. "Uh…no?"

He laughed. "You're a bad liar!"

"Fine it is, but come on, you'd want to run away from her too if she was YOUR mother in law!"

He grasped his knees and looked up, still breathing heavily. "Maybe…but shouldn't you try to fix the relationship between you guys?"

She stopped for a second, then began to smile. "No…I should get even!"

* * *

A/N: Review please:) 


	21. Kissing?

Meredith sneaked up to the guest room, where Carol's suitcase was in place. She slowly walked into the bathroom where she snatched her shampoo. As she sat down on the bathroom floor, she took out a purple dye bottle and poured it into the shampoo bottle. Suddenly, she heard the door creak open. She quickly put the shampoo bottle back and hurried down the stairs. She expected it to be Carol, but instead it was John.

"John? What are you doing here?"

"Well remember we had that tour of the city this morning? You kind of blew me off…I wanted to see if everything was alright."

She placed her hand on her head. "Oh my God, RIGHT! I'm sorry! My fiancé got in a car accident and…"

"He got in a car accident?! Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine…but I'm so sorry I didn't call!"

"Hey, don't worry about it!"

"Well…we could go now if you want?"

"Really, I mean, is that okay with you?"

"Sure, let's go!"

She quickly grabbed her coat and walked out the door. On her way out, Carol stopped them. The smile on Meredith's face immediately disappeared.

Carol looked at John. "Why, John! Nice, to see you again! Now what are you doing with Meredith?"

John was about to speak when Meredith cut him off. "I'm showing him the city."

She raised an eye brow. "Oh well I bet that's not the only thing you're gonna be seeing…" She turned towards John. "Have fun." She then slammed the door on her way inside.

Meredith rolled her eyes. John laughed. "What was that about?!"

"She hates me!"

"Why?"

"Cause…she does!"

John smiled, then grabbed Meredith's hand. "Let's go…it'll help you get your mind off things!"

Meredith hesitated then sighed, "Alright…let's go."

* * *

Carol whipped out her cell phone and dialed Derek's room number.

"Hello?"

"Derek, it's your mother and I have something to tell you!"

"Mom, I was just sleeping and…"

"SHUSH! Meredith is off with some guy named John!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"John is this very cute guy that she apparently knew in college. She said they were just friends, but she is definitely hiding something!"

"So they were friends! So what?! Come on, mom! Stop trying to break us up because it's not gonna happen!

Carol paced the room, the patted her chin with her index finger. She then blurted out, "I saw them kissing!"

The other line got silent. "What?"

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was pretty short, but I'll do more updates later!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	22. Lies, Lies, Lies

Carol smiled at herself. She wasn't guilty for telling a lie. Meredith was the one who should feel guilty for lying to her FIANCE! "Derek, you there?"

"No she didn't…she couldn't have…" he swallowed hard, "Kiss him…"

Carol sighed. "Unfortunately, she did. I have told you from the beginning that she was bad news. And do you listen to me, NO!"

Derek started to breathe heavily. She couldn't have kissed that John guy right? They just had that deep conversation the day before! There was no way…or was there?

Carol sat down on Meredith's puke green couch and shifted in her seat. "Hunny, I know this is horrible news! But, you should listen to me. I'm your mother! She's just your stupid girlfriend who doesn't recognize what she has until it's GONE!"

Derek couldn't speak. His mouth was dry. Who should he believe? He knew his mother never liked Meredith, but he knew she wouldn't go as far as LYING to him! Plus, Meredith hadn't come by today…so maybe she was with John. He took a big gulp of water, hoping to relieve the dry taste that invaded his mouth. He stuttered as he spoke. "M-mom…are you lying to me?"

Carol cupped her right hand on the end of the phone and sighed, "No, Derek. I'm not."

Derek nodded his head. "Because if you are…you will no longer be my mother."

Carol stiffened. But, how was he ever going to find out? He probably wouldn't believe Meredith even if she denied it! She was safe either way. "I am NOT lying to you, dear."

"Fine."

Before Carol could say anything, the line went dead. He hung up on her! She snapped her phone shut then threw it on the couch. She then turned on the TV and sat back and relaxed. SOON, Meredith would be a thing of the past…

* * *

Meredith walked in front of John and talked in a British accent. "Now here we have the Space Needle. It was created by some random guy a long, long time ago…"

John chuckled. "One, you are a VERY bad tour guide, and two, why are you talking in a British accent?"

She giggled. "It sounds better…"

John playfully shoved her. "You haven't changed since college."

She shrugged. "You have…I mean now you are some fancy schmancy business man. Hey, if you become a millionaire, can I have half of it?"

John laughed. "WELL, you are some fancy schmancy DOCTOR! I remember when you're highest goal was to be the #1 person on campus to drink a 32 oz. Kettle One in 30 seconds!"

Meredith shook her head remembering all the embarrassing college memories. "Yeah well…times have changed."

"Oh yeah…they totally have. But anyway, I want to see your fiancé. Do you think we can check him out at the hospital?"

Meredith nodded. "Sure, why not? Let's go…"

As Meredith and John pulled up to the hospital, he grabbed her jacket and pushed her into the stairwell. She laughed. "HEY! I thought we were taking the elevator?!"

"NO NO NO NO NO! I HATE elevators!"

Meredith laughed then hit her friend across the arm. "I know I was just trying to scare you!"

John playfully rolled his eyes at her, and the two hurried up the stairs. Meredith opened Derek's door, but he wasn't there. "What?" She quickly grabbed a nurse. "Excuse me, do you know where Dr. Shepherd went?"

The nurse checked her papers. "He left."

"What do you mean LEFT?! He had to be here for a month!"

"He signed an AMA form…he said he had to catch a plane or something."

Meredith's jaw dropped. Why would Derek need to catch a PLANE?!

* * *

**A/N: WHY GUYS!!! 16 reviews for ONE chapter! wow, I am flattered!!!! Keep them up becuase I have been SOOO happy with my reviews!!!!!!**


	23. Screwing up

Meredith threw open her door. "Where the hell is Derek?!"

Carol placed her cup of tea down and crossed her legs. "La."

"WHAT?!"

"I bought him a ticket."

"WHY?!"

"I'm not stupid, hun. You are lying to my son and I won't let him get hurt."

Meredith felt the fire in her burning up. She was this close to killing Carol with her bare hands, but before she did that, she had to get some answers. "I HAVE NEVER LIED TO HIM!"

"Oh but you will…he'll be fine in LA. Addison is there so…"

Meredith threw her hands up in the air. "OH ADDISON! WOW, THAT'S GREAT WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU TELL HIM!?"

"I told him I saw you and John kissing."

Meredith's jaw dropped. She felt like fainting. But instead she slapped Carol across the face.

"Ahhh!!!" Carol grabbed the side of her face and stumbled.

Meredith felt the tears stream down her face. "HAVE A NICE LIFE, BITCH!" She slammed the door on the way out and fell down on the cold grass. She started ripping out patches of grass, crying the entire time. She felt horrible! Mostly because Carol had won. She broke them up. She got what she wanted…and she didn't.

* * *

Derek stared at the terminal as they called his flight number. He looked down at his ticket. He shouldn't have stormed out of there. He should have talked to Meredith, but he was so mad that he didn't know what to do.

"Last call for flight 223 to LA!"

He looked around him then ran his fingers through his hair. His mother hated Meredith. That was the truth. The kissing may have been false…another one of her plans to break them up. But then again, he never thought his mother would go THAT far. He had to talk to Meredith, though…even if she did cheat; he still had to talk to her. Suddenly, he dropped his suit case on the tile floor and ran out of the airport.

* * *

As he opened the door to Meredith's house, he found no one.

"Meredith! YOU IN HERE?!"

Nancy came walking down the stairs.

"Nancy? What are you doing here?"

She had a concerned look on her face. She seemed to be crying. "Derek…"

"What? What happened?!"

"Mom disappeared. We don't know where she went…"

"Well, where's Meredith?!"

Nancy looked down. "I don't know. Maybe the hospital. I really have no clue what happened! I cam here to say goodbye to mom and no one was here! What if something happened to her, Derek?!"

Derek started pacing the room. "Well I need to find Meredith, and mom will turn up. She always does."

"But…"

"No, I really need to talk to her…you look for mom, I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

Meredith wiped away a few more tears as she sat in the tunnel with her friends.

Izzie rubbed her back. "Oh my God, hunny, I am so sorry…I can't believe Carol would do that!"

Alex shook his head. "Mer, I am sorry."

She wiped her nose with another tissue and sighed. "Yeah, I know…thanks guys."

Cristina shook her head. "Can I kill her?"

Meredith smiled through her tears. "I'll help."

Izzie hugged her friend. "Don't worry, I'm sure Derek didn't leave leave…"

"I think he did."

George rubbed his shoulder. "Nah…Derek loves you! He's probably back at the house waiting for you!"

"Maybe…but I doubt it. I don't know…I'm just SO mad!" She let out a very annoyed sigh. "I mean, we were perfect and in love! We were getting married and now we're NOT! And that's what Carol wanted…and she got it."

She twirled the ring around her finger and slipped it off. "What should I do with this?"

Alex shrugged. "Sell it on EBay?"

Izzie hit him across the arm. "NO! Mer, you should keep it."

"But it's just a constant reminder of HIM! And I don't want to be thinking of HIM…" The tears came back and rolled down her cheeks. Her friends continued to comfort her, but she was beyond help. No one could make the pain she felt subside…NO ONE…

* * *

Carol ran inside the airport and looked around. She hurried up to the flight manager at the 223 desk.

"Excuse me? Hi, my name's Carol Shepherd…did this flight take off?"

The flight manager nodded. "Yes, about a minute ago."

Carol threw her head down in defeat. She mumbled, "Damn…"

"Why? Is there something wrong, maim…"

"Uhm…" She tapped her long finger nails on the desk, "Actually…there is! My 10 year old grand son got on that flight and our family is so worried about him! His mother actually lives in Russia and there is a major emergency…do you think you can turn the flight around?!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Shepherd. We can get you a flight to LA, if you want?"

Carol thought for a moment. She had to get Derek back with Meredith. She really screwed up now! She had no idea how much they meant to each other! She had to fix what she broke. "Okay…yeah get me a ticket to LA as soon as possible."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so Carol has FINALLY come to her senses! But, Derek is still in Seattle and she is going all the way to LA. Hmmm, should be interesting. REVIEW PLEASE! )**


	24. Forgive and Forget

**A/N: AHHHHH sneak peak night tonight!!!! I am DEFFFFF excited!!! I hope they show LOTS AND LOTS of merder!!!! Ha, with that said…here's an update for you! I kind of know how I'm going to end this story…but I think I'm gonna wait awhile before I end it. Anyways, continue with those FABULOUS reviews and more updates will be on the way!!!!**

* * *

Derek searched the OR's, the galleries, and even the cafeteria for Meredith. But still, he couldn't find her. Right when he was about to give up, he saw her. Tears stained her cheeks, and her hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head. She was surrounded by all her friends who were comforting her and being supportive of her…something he hadn't been doing very well. He swallowed hard, prayed that she would forgive him, and slowly walked over to her. He quickly tapped her on the shoulder then took a step back. She turned around, the smile on her face immediately disappearing.

"What are you doing here?!" Her voice was steady and harsh. But, it was very safe to say that she was beyond surprised to see him! She thought he left!

He shuffled on his feet. "I'm sorry. I didn't get on the plane. I mean, I was…but I didn't. It's just my mom told me you cheated, and I went a little crazy. But, I cam to my senses and I'm sorry. Even if you did cheat, I don't blame you cause I've been acting very selfish lately. I understand if you want to move on with…John, but please Meredith, please give me another chance. Because I love you and I still want to marry you, even if you did cheat. Okay, I'm done. Your turn."

Meredith didn't know what to say. It was a total shock to her. But, she knew she had to tell her side of the story. She strung her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I didn't cheat, Derek. Your mom, well she made that all up. And I also went a little nuts when she told me she made it up. But, how could you believe her?! I love you, you know that. You know I would never do anything like that to you so why? Why didn't you trust me?"

"I didn't…I didn't know what to think. I love my mom. And yes, she is crazy. But, I didn't think she would go that far…" He slowly shook his head in disbelief. "If she can't accept you, then that's her problem. Not mine. And I'm sorry about all the pain you had to go through with her. She definitely made your life a living hell. And because of that, I will never look at her the same way. She's definatley not the mother I thought she was. And now she's disappeared so…"

Meredith smiled. "Maybe Satan wanted her back with him…"

Derek chuckled then brushed a piece of hair away from her green eyes. "I'm sorry…"

At that moment, Meredith could tell he was truly sorry. She could see the pain in his eyes, the begging. She slowly stepped towards him and wrapped her right hand around his neck. She brushed her finger nails up and down the bottom of his hair, and wrapped her other arm around his waist. He pulled her close to him, and touched her face with his hand. He smiled, then kissed her. She kissed back, and for the first time, she felt happy. Cristina looked over at George who was sobbing. She rolled her eyes then started laughing.

"BAMBI, YOUR CRYING?!"

He quickly defended himself. "WHAT!? It's just so romantic!"

Izzie laughed then wrapped her arm around George. "I'm with you buddy…now I need to get back to making that cake!"

* * *

**A/N: I felt this update was needed. Meredith and Derek had to forgive each other, and they did. Expect another update VERY soon...cause we need to know where Carol is! Hehe )**


	25. Where could he be?

**A/N: WOW, guys, how about that promo?! I LOVED IT!!!! ESPECIALLY the mer/der/lexie part…I thought Mer should have said, "Girl in the bar?! NO! IM THE ONE AND ONLY GIRL IN THE BAR! Oh and I'm the love of his life, are you the love of his life?! I don't think so bitch!" Haha, but I don't know about lexie…I guess I'll like her if she stays away from Derek, but she seems a little too bubbly, like the way she runs up to Mer in trauma and goes "HEY I'M YOUR SISTER!!!" Like seriously?! But I'll give her a chance…even though I think the actress is annoying. And I LOVED Derek's "oh shit!" face when Meredith goes I'm the girl in the bar! Okay I'm done my rant…but that promo inspired me to make another chapter in this story. (the promo also inspired me to make another fic but I already have like 10 so I think I'll wait…hehe)**

* * *

Carol flipped through an Air Magazine as she sat in first class in her flight. She checked her watch, Derek would just be landing. She sighed then rolled her seat back and feel asleep. LA was a long flight away…

* * *

Derek stroked Meredith's hair as they sat on her couch. Nancy came running down.

"DEREK?! HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE WILL MOM MISSING!"

"Come down Nance, she will turn up. She isn't a toddler!"

Nancy inhaled then exhaled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Where are the others?"

Nancy plopped down on a chair, and crossed her legs. "They left, I guess since I'm the oldest I'm the one responsible for finding mom."

Derek chuckled then kissed the top of Meredith's head.

Nancy rolled her eyes. "So why are you two so lovey-dovey?"

Meredith snuggled closer to Derek's chest. "Carol isn't here."

Nancy smiled then stood up. "Okay, well I'll be upstairs."

After Nancy disappeared, Meredith twirled her ring around her thin finger. "Okay, so when do you think we should get married?"

Derek sighed. "I think we should elope."

Meredith burst out laughing. "Elope?!"

"I'm serious. Just me, you, your friends, my friends…no mom, and no hassle."

Meredith tilted her head to the side, contemplating this. "Well I guess that could be an option…"

Derek smiled then kissed Meredith's neck. "I don't care how we get married…just that we get married!"

"Mmhmm…I agree."

Derek smiled then wrapped his arms around her stomach. "When is the baby due?"

"8 months."

"So I would like to get married before 8 months!"

"But I don't want to have a baby bump for my wedding!"

Derek laughed. "Okay, well then we better get married soon!"

Suddenly, Izzie barged in with a huge cake wrapped in a box in her hands. "Hey guys…I baked the cake. I want you to try it. If you don't like it…I could make another!"

Meredith quickly untangled herself from Derek's grip and ran up to Izzie. "Oh my gosh…IZ! This cake looks DELICIOUS!"

Izzie shrugged. "I do what I can…"

Meredith grinned then grabbed the cake and ran into the kitchen. Derek followed her. She dipped her finger into the icing and stuck it in her mouth. "Hmmm, I really love the icing."

Derek cut himself a slice and tried some. "Wow, Izzie, this is really good!"

Meredith grabbed Derek's fork and stuffed some in her mouth. "THIS IS THE CAKE!"

Izzie gleamed with pride. "YES! I knew you would love it! Okay, you guys can have that one…and I'll go make another one! Wait, when is the wedding?!"

Meredith looked at Derek as she licked her fingers. "We're trying to figure that out."

Derek nodded. "I want to elope."

Izzie laughed. "I wouldn't do that…you should have it next month!"

Meredith gasped. "ONE MONTH TO PLAN A WEDDING?! ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"Have a small one! I'm a great party planner! I could create the best wedding for you in a month!"

Derek looked at Meredith. "I think we can trust Izzie…"

Meredith hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"POSITIVE!"

She sighed then waved her hand. "Fine, fine…you're our party planner and we'll have the wedding in a month."

Izzie started jumping up and down. "YES! OH MY GOD I HAVE TO START WORKING ON IT! I'LL CALL YOU LATER! BYE!"

After Izzie left, Meredith couldn't help but crack up. "I love her!"

Derek smiled then wrapped his arms around Meredith. "I love you!"

Meredith smiled then kissed him. "You better!"

* * *

Carol arrived at the airport. She checked herself in the bathroom mirror and smoothed out her hair. She then whipped out her cell phone and dialed Derek's number. "UGH! VOICE MAIL…DAMN!" She slammed her phone shut then dialed Addison's number.

"Hello?"

Carol jumped in surprise. Why was a guy answering Addison's phone? "Hi…who is this?"

"Uh, sorry, my name is Pete…are you looking for Addison?"

"Yes, I am actually…"

"Okay hold on…ADDISON PHONE!"

Addison grabbed the phone from Pete. "Hello?"

Carol smiled. "ADDIE!"

"Oh my God, CAROL!? Is that you?!"

"Yes it is…I am actually in LA!"

Addison raised an eye brow. "You are? Really?! Why?"

"Well it's a long story. Have you seen Derek?

"Uhm, no…why is he in LA too?"

"Yes and I really need to find him!"

"Sorry Carol, I haven't seen him."

"Oh it's okay, I'll find him. I'll call you later, kiss kiss!"

Before Addison had the chance to respond Carol snapped her phone shut and sighed. "Where the hell could you be, Derek?!"


	26. Desperate times Desperate Measures

A/N: HOLY GUACAMOLE I HAVENT UPDATED THIS BABY IN A WHILE!!!!! But, in honor of that awesome premiere…here's a nice long one for you ;)

* * *

Carol tapped her Prada heels on the cool concrete and she waited for a cab. She would check the obvious places- Derek would want to see the sites. Then she would call him and leave a very long, mean, drawn-out message. Suddenly, she had an idea. She would call MEREDITH'S PHONE! She would block her number so Meredith would have no choice but to answer! "Good job, Carol." She patted herself on the back then dialed Meredith's number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"COME ON!"

"Hello?"

Carol grinned, her plan worked! "Meredith? It's Carol. Look, I'm sorry about everything. I'm actually in LA to get Derek; I know we got off on a really rough start but really…"

"Wait- you're in LA?!"

"Yeah, to get Derek…"

Meredith looked at Derek who was too busy devouring the cake Izzie made. She cleared her throat and made the best dramatic voice she could. "Oh Carol! I am so worried about him! Please find him!"

"Oh, I will Meredith, don't worry!"

"I'm sure…well I have to go cry some more, bye!"

Meredith slammed the phone shut and laughed. This was the perfect revenge.

Derek stuffed the last bit of cake into his mouth. "Who was that?"

"No one special…" Meredith pulled up a chair and sunk down in it.

"Oh…it was my mother wasn't it?!"

Meredith licked some icing off her fingers. "No…maybe…fine it was! But I couldn't help it; she's in LA trying to look for you."

Derek chuckled. "Seriously?"

"Yep…so I kind of told her to continue looking for you."

Derek shook his head playfully then pulled Meredith onto his lap. "Alright, she had her fun…you can have yours."

"Seriously," she laughed, "You're letting me do this to your mother? Seriously?"

"Well…she deserves it!"

"True…"

Derek smiled then kissed her. "I am so excited to marry you."

Meredith grinned. "You're lucky; so many guys would kill to be you!"

Derek laughed then kissed her neck. He then grabbed her hand and twisted his fingers with hers. "I love you."

She brushed back his hair and outlined his chin with her thumb. "I love you too."

Right as Meredith was about to kiss him again, Izzie came running through the door. "Okay guys. I'm going to cater the wedding, I booked a church, I got lavender flowers just like you asked me too, oh and for the reception I was thinking of a romantic setting with lots of…hmmm."

Derek rubbed his hand against Meredith's arm. "A ferryboat."

Izzie raised an eye brow. "I'm sorry?"

"Let's have the reception on a ferryboat, in the middle of the water…overlooking the Space Needle! We can rent one out right?"

Izzie tilted her head to the left, contemplating this. "It would be expensive but I'll make it work. Good idea, Derek."

Meredith rested her head on his shoulder. "What is it with you and ferryboats?"

Derek grinned. "I have a thing for ferryboats."

Izzie smiled as her best friend and fiancé continued being lovey-dovey. "Aw. You guys are so cute! I just wanna pinch your cheeks!"

Meredith looked her friend up and down. "Please don't."

Suddenly, Izzie's phone rang. "Hello…no, I don't want roses! I said lavender flowers! ARE YOU DEAF?! GET ME THOSE! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

As she stormed out of the house, screaming at her cell phone, Meredith laughed then ran her fingers along Derek's chest. "I can't believe this is happening…we're actually getting married."

"It's surreal, that's for sure."

She kissed Derek's cheek then snuggled closer to him. "Let's stay like this forever…just you and me."

He squeezed his arms around her and brought her closer to him. "Deal."

* * *

Carol plopped herself on a bench outside a park. This was horrible! She couldn't find Derek anywhere! The only good thing about being in LA was she got to see George Clooney walking down the street, but that was it! She sighed. She had been horrible to Meredith. Really horrible. She couldn't even believe all the things she did to her! Sure, Meredith was different than Addie. A lot different, but maybe that's what Derek loved about her. She should have accepted the fact that you can't help who you fall in love with. She brushed her freshly cut bangs to the side and crossed her legs. She prayed Derek came to his senses and went back to Seattle, but Meredith sounded like she had no clue where he was. She needed another plan. Calling his cell multiple times-check. Calling Meredith's cell- check. Visiting all the sites Derek would like- check. Calling Addie-check. "There has to be something else…" Suddenly, she knew exactly what to do. 


End file.
